


Gathering Steam

by reserve



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Age of Steam Encroaching on your Age of Sail Life, Does This End With Group Sex? You Decide, Dress Fic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve
Summary: Dinner with the Rosses.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames, Lady Ann Ross/Sir James Clark Ross
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: Fingerbang #4





	Gathering Steam

“God save me, I couldn’t eat another thing if the world depended on it,” said James. He was leaning back in his seat, one hand holding the stem of a fine cut crystal brandy glass, the other low on his abdomen where his waistcoat met his trousers. 

Lady Ann Ross gave him the indulgent smile of a hostess well-pleased by her guest’s compliments. “Are you absolutely certain?” She asked in an airy, mischievous tone. 

Francis took in the scene before him and struggled to keep one of his damnable eyebrows from giving his scrutiny away. To his left, James Ross was saying something about steam engine designs, but Francis, God save _him_ , was barely listening. His friend would certainly have a cheerful barb regarding his distraction when he paused in his breathless diatribe long enough to notice.

“I am _beyond_ certain, Lady Ann,” said James gallantly from across the table. He had color in his cheeks, Francis noted. “But it’s a testament to your cook’s good works just how full I find myself.”

Lady Ann tittered. “But there’s still so much more on offer, James dear.” 

“What darling?” The locomotive James Clark Ross suddenly halted. 

“Oh, not you, love,” said Lady Ann. “Captain Fitzjames.” 

“Ah,” said James. He turned back to Francis with an expression that matched his wife’s in its yet unspoken mischief doing.

“You’ve been plotting,” said Francis, before James could pick up steam again. 

“ _Ann_ has been plotting; I’m along for the ride, old man.” 

“But you are game, are you not?”

James twinkled at him, which was never good. “When aren’t I?” 

“There’s a lovely settee in my dressing room,” Lady Ann said, leaning in towards the James beside her. “And if you’re quite certain I can’t tempt you with another bite of pudding, then you may find something equally sweet and pleasing there.” 

Francis caught James’ gaze over the candles and the crumbs and kept it. James’ thin, expressive mouth held a question just behind the teeth; Francis could see it there: asking for his counsel, for his permission. 

“Would this sweet thing be a special garment?” James piped up, steam engines forgotten entirely. “Ever since you mentioned how much you admired the pattern of her evening gown three weeks past my wife has spoken of little else in private company. Isn’t that so, darling?” 

“‘Tis,” said Lady Ann. She, too, was prettily flushed. “Won’t you come and see?” This, she said to James, putting her dainty, gloved hand on his forearm. “I promise we won’t be long, gentlemen. And if the fit is good, I wonder if our new friend might show off for us a bit. After all.” she tucked her tongue between her teeth and regarded James with a conspiratorial look. “A lady’s wrapper is far more comfortable after a stupefying meal, I dare say.” 

“Go on,” said Francis. He tried to press as much love and acceptance as he could into his voice, into his eyes. “I’ll try not to suffer too much in your absence.” 


End file.
